The Grand Surrender/Gallery
Final Space S2 E3 1.png|Gary and Clarence have another argument, though they don’t know what about. Final Space S2 E3 2.png|According to Ash, the only way to settle a conflict is with a game of Thimbles. Final Space S2 E3 3.png|Gary has no idea how to play that, but Little Cato claims to be Ventrexia's Thimble Elite Junior Champion. Final Space S2 E3 4.png|The rest of the Team Squad gets dragged in as well; Gary and friends vs Clarence and his kids. Final Space S2 E3 5.png|Since Gary isn’t much of an opponent, Clarence explains him the basic rules. Final Space S2 E3 6.png|It’s a rather violent game, since one can score points by dismembering opponents. Final Space S2 E3 7.png|Nightfall scores some points by blasting off Clarence’s fingers, but they simply regenerate. Final Space S2 E3 8.png|When Ash rolls up her sleeve, it exposes a tattoo. Final Space S2 E3 9.png|H.U.E. recognizes the symbol as that of one of the Dimensional Keys. Final Space S2 E3 10.png|Gary deduces one of the keys must be on Serepentis, and asks A.V.A. for more information regarding the planet. Final Space S2 E3 11.png|The inhabitants worship a fire serpent not from this realm. According to H.U.E., it is the worst place for a honeymoon. Final Space S2 E3 12.png|But Ash absolutely doesn’t want to go back to Serepentis. Final Space S2 E3 13.png|Gary tries to convince her she will be fine, but Ash is having none of it. Final Space S2 E3 14.png|Little Cato gives it a try, and asks her what happened back when she lived on Serepentis. Final Space S2 E3 15.png|Back in her youth, Ash and her sister Harp where brought before Werthrent since they had been chosen. Final Space S2 E3 16.png|Chosen to be sacrificed that is. Final Space S2 E3 17.png|Harp was the first to go, and was devoured by the wicked serpent. Final Space S2 E3 18.png|Watchin her sister die triggered Ash’ powers. Final Space S2 E3 19.png|She lashed out and accidentally killed her parents. Final Space S2 E3 20.png|The was chased out of the temple by an angry mob Final Space S2 E3 21.png|And ran into Fox and Clarence. She has been with them ever since. Final Space S2 E3 22.png|When she realizes everybody was listening, Ash hastily decides to go to bed. Final Space S2 E3 23.png|That night, Werthrent attacks the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E3 24.png|Ash tries to fight him off. Final Space S2 E3 25.png|Except it’s not real; she is just having a nightmare. Final Space S2 E3 26.png|Nightfall wakes her up. Ash has caused quite some damage. Final Space S2 E3 27.png|She decides she needs to deal with the past, and thus agrees to go to Serepentis. Final Space S2 E3 28.png|H.U.E., Fox and Nightfall stay on the ship, while the others go with Ash. Final Space S2 E3 29.png|The place is quite unnerving. Final Space S2 E3 30.png|KVN spots some Forever Balls, which he always wanted. Final Space S2 E3 31.png|There is a long line of pilgrims waiting to be sacrificed to Werthrent. Estimated waiting time is 8 years. Final Space S2 E3 32.png|So on Gary’s advice, KVN disguises himself as Sentella, the goddess of good fortune. Final Space S2 E3 33.png|The Pilgrims fall for it and chase after “her”. Final Space S2 E3 34.png|Unfortunately, KVN leads them straight off a cliff and they all fall to their deaths. Final Space S2 E3 35.png|On the Crimson Light, A.V.A. detects an intruder. Final Space S2 E3 36.png|They find him on the bridge, as he’s about to take off with the ship. Final Space S2 E3 37.png|The guy explains he is about to miss his wedding, which Fox sympathizes with. H.U.E. offers to give their guest a bachelor party. Final Space S2 E3 38.png|The pilgrims are all dead. On the flipside, KVN gets his forever ball. Final Space S2 E3 39.png|The groom doubts if he is the husband his soon to be wife truly deserves. Final Space S2 E3 40.png|Fox cheers him up. But also demands to be the best man at the wedding. Final Space S2 E3 41.png|The group reaches the temple. Final Space S2 E3 42.png|Ash tries to lure Werthrent out, since the dimensional key is inside him. Final Space S2 E3 43.png|The wicked god appears, and refuses to return Harp. Final Space S2 E3 44.png|Gary dares him to eat them all, and Werthrent gladly agrees. Final Space S2 E3 45.png|The inside of Werthrent is a stone building, where all the people he ate are slowly being drained and turned into zombies. Final Space S2 E3 46.png|They make their way to Werthrent’s hearth. The Dimensional Key is inside of it. Final Space S2 E3 47.png|However, the hearth is guarded by an old man named Septim. To get past him, they must answer three riddles. Final Space S2 E3 48.png|KVN reveals himself to be a great riddler, and easily answers the first two. Final Space S2 E3 49.png|When asked by Ash, KVN reveals he knows thousands of riddles, since it’s his job to keep people entertained. Final Space S2 E3 50.png|Not willing to let himself be defeated, Septim cheats and makes the third riddle a bunch of nonsense. Final Space S2 E3 51.png|Enraged, KVN throws the Forever Ball at Septim, and kills him with it. Final Space S2 E3 52.png|Little Cato rips open Werthrent’s heart and gets the key. Final Space S2 E3 53.png|Werthrent dies as a result. Final Space S2 E3 54.png|The team has to get away quick. Tribore asks Richard for advice. But he’s too busy with Dan. Final Space S2 E3 55.png|Werthrent’s heart turns into a portal, and Ash orders the others to go through it. Final Space S2 E3 56.png|Ash keeps looking for Harp, so Little Cato stays behind for her. Final Space S2 E3 57.png|Ash finds Harp. Final Space S2 E3 58.png|The portal takes the Team Squad back to the temple. Final Space S2 E3 59.png|Harp is too far gone to save. Final Space S2 E3 60.png|The fire consumes her. Final Space S2 E3 61.png|As Werthrent dies, the ring around the planet vanishes. Final Space S2 E3 62.png|And his remains rain down on the planet. Final Space S2 E3 63.png|As Gary and Clarence fight over the key, Clarence accidentally swallows it. Final Space S2 E3 64.png|Back on the Crimson Light, Little Cato tries to cheer up Ash. Final Space S2 E3 65.png|H.U.E. practices darts in his room. Final Space S2 E3 66.png|The groom is ready for his wedding, and Fox gets emotional. Final Space S2 E3 67.png|Clarence retreats into the bathroom to get the key back. Final Space S2 E3 68.png|The Crimson Light takes the groom to his wedding. Final Space S2 E3 69.png|Unfortunately, Fox accidentally pushes the groom out of the ship while it’s still up in the air. Final Space S2 E3 70.png|And he falls to his death, right in front of the bride. Category:Episode Galleries